Duty
by yutamiyu
Summary: A promise fulfilled...


Duty: A Kyuuketsuki Miyu fanfic  
By yutamiyu  
  
  
A promise fulfilled...  
  
  
  
Miyu is becoming more and more depressed.  
  
I can sense these things. When you've been with someone as long as I have--so long that you forget how long you've spent together--you tend to pick up a thing or two about their feelings.  
  
Miyu hasn't hunted for four months. I'm beginning to get worried.  
  
She used to hunt every week or two. Little by little the time spans increased, until finally she stopped hunting entirely.  
  
She needs blood. She is weakening.  
  
It's my duty to know.  
  
"Miyu." I put a supporting hand on her shoulder.  
  
She doesn't even acknowledge my presence anymore.  
  
She hasn't spoken in days.  
  
I stare out at the moon with her, giving her silent support as best I can.  
  
I know what I have to ask her, but I am too afraid to say it.  
  
It is my duty to ask.  
  
"Miyu," I finally say, "do you tire of this mortal coil?"  
  
She looks at me. And for the first time in several days, she talks.  
  
Her answer is unnerving.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I am shocked. Normally she answers in the negative. To hear those words emerge from Miyu's lips is like a bell tolling the end of my existence.  
  
With her.  
  
I must ask her.  
  
It is my duty to fulfill my promise.  
  
"Do you wish for me to end your life?"  
  
Miyu is silent. Pensive. She does not speak nor move.  
  
"No," she finally says, softly.  
  
Perhaps there is hope yet.  
  
"Miyu, you haven't hunted in months. Please...go drink some blood before you die."  
  
"Die..." Miyu is wistful. She looks up at me. "That is something that I've not done. I have done everything over the years, Larva. But I haven't died."  
  
"But you do not wish for me to end your life."  
  
She shakes her head. "Death...frightens me, Larva."  
  
"After everything you've seen and done?"  
  
She nods, and looks back towards the city. "Every time I hear my prey scream in terror or see the Shinma burn by my flame...I am frightened. I picture myself on the other end..."  
  
My hand does not move from her shoulder. I need to comfort her.  
  
It is my duty.  
  
"Death can be a very peaceful thing as well, Miyu. There can be easy, painless deaths. Your flame is just--the Shinma suffer as much as they have made others suffer. Just as your flame's intensity burns by your anger. There is no control over it."  
  
"That's what frightens me."  
  
I nod, saying nothing. What was there to say?  
  
Silent support.  
  
It is my duty.  
  
"Miyu...please...drink some blood."  
  
She shakes her head. "I don't want to hear the screaming anymore, Larva. I...become my prey. I have to hear the screams echoing in my head throughout the day. My victims haunt me in the night. I...I can't do it anymore."  
  
I had no idea what toils Miyu went through.  
  
Is life really that hard for her?  
  
Such a burden on such delicate shoulders...  
  
"Miyu," I finally say. "Drink my blood."  
  
She looks up at me, and shakes her head. "I can't."  
  
"You've done it before. You can do it again."  
  
She slowly rises and brings a hand to my cheek. "You're certain?"  
  
I nod.  
  
It is my duty to help her survive.  
  
At the cost of my own life?  
  
No. Miyu would not kill me. We know each other too well. Been through too much.  
  
Miyu slowly sinks her fangs into my neck and hesitantly begins to drink.  
  
"Miyu," I say, softly. "Do you wish for me to break the chains of your fate? Do you truly wish to die?"  
  
Her tears that wet my shoulder are the only answer I need.  
  
Miyu slips her fangs out of my neck and looks at me.  
  
I remove my mask, and wipe the errant tears from her face. She stands before me: weak, vulnerable.  
  
I cannot do it.  
  
Yet I know that I must.  
  
It is my duty.  
  
I reveal my claws to Miyu. She nods and looks back up at me, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Larva..." she says. "Please...don't follow me."  
  
I am taken aback. It is the only thing that I want to do. I would follow Miyu to the ends of the Earth and beyond.  
  
Would follow her to death.  
  
"Larva...live out the rest of your life as a Shinma. When you finally experience death...come and find me. I'll wait for you. Always."  
  
I fight back the urge to cry. It has always been my duty to be strong.  
  
She reaches up to me and strokes my cheek. "I...have always loved you..."  
  
I can't take any more. I quickly thrust my arm straight through Miyu's heart.  
  
"Larva..." her last breath cries, as she slumps over onto my arm.  
  
I remove my arm and carefully lower her to the ground.  
  
My tears flow freely now. I do not care about them...not anything...now that Miyu is gone.  
  
I lightly stroke Miyu's hair. "Miyu...I loved you too..."  
  
Slowly, I bend down and lightly kiss her lips. I can taste remnants of my blood on them and I know that I am with her forever-that my blood is forever a part of Miyu.  
  
I pick up her body and walk towards the darkness.  
  
I am going to give her a proper burial within her crimson world.  
  
It would make her happy.  
  
I always make Miyu happy.  
  
It is my duty.  
  
It was my duty.  
  
What now?  
  
  
~End~  



End file.
